Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the production of double layers composed of titanium and titanium nitride which act as contact and barrier layers between metallizations on an aluminum base and silicon and/or silicide or polysilicide surfaces in VLSI semiconductor circuits. The methods involves cathode sputtering from a titanium target with the addition of nitrogen in a one chamber system including a magnetron.